Luces de noche
by girl stone
Summary: luces brillantes moviendose con lentitud en un lugar donde todo pudiera pasar...


Luces de noche

Takumi se sentó en su silla y giro el paraguas que se encontraba en el vaso de su bebida. Observo las luces del club, como giraban mientras la gente bailaba de una manera la cual no podía entender.

Suspiro pesadamente. Odiaba los clubes nocturnos, bares o cualquier lugar en donde había mucha gente o especialmente, donde hubiera chicas.

Su peor pesadilla fue cuando era adolecente, en esa etapa despertó un cierto tipo de harem siendo el atacado por cientos de ellas. Hasta ahora había sido fuerte en rechazarlas porque no tenía el mínimo interés en ellas.

"Hey Takumi! ¿Por qué demonios estas así en noche de fiesta con tus amigos eh? ¿Honestamente no puedes relajarte un poco? Esta lo suficiente obscuro aquí para que las chicas vean bien quien las toca" **(amm como esta es una traducción que estoy haciendo el texto original decía eso así que no me maten)**

**Takumi **comenzó a molestarse con uno de sus mejores amigos, Tora, "Sakurai está teniendo su diversión por allá yo no puedo tener la mía aquí?" dijo con una voz monótona.

Tora rodo la cabeza al ver la reacción antisocial de Takumi "Con un demonio Takumi, mueve tu flojo trasero, vamos!" Con eso Tora agarro el brazo de Takumi y lo obligo a levantarse, luego lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile en el centro del club.

Takumi estaba en la esquina del club, tan lejos que no tenía que preocuparse de las demás personas a su alrededor, pero por supuesto su amigo Kugga estaba sentado en medio de la barra.

El fue empujado bruscamente al lado de Hinata otro amigo, y aterrizo en su silla a pesar del duro empuje.

"Takkun!" Hinata saludado alegremente con una sonrisa de idiota chibi en su cara. Había hecho que muchas chicas cayeran desamparadamente a sus pies, algo que Takumi pudo entender por qué, pero él escogió sabiamente no cuestionarlo.

"Sanshita…" respondió sin ninguna expresión, pero era su común saludo hacia el desde la  
escuela primaria.

"Asi que finalmente lograste traerlo Eh?'' dijo Kugga mirando hacia Tora

Tora rodó sus ojos otra vez; Takumi casi sonrió y decía que parecía un pez muerto cuando lo hizo, pero en cambio un rostro serio como buen muchacho, eligiendo reírse de otra ocasión.

"vamos Takumi hay un monton de chicas sexis aquí, ve a buscarte alguna cita y relájate, bebe un poco, baila y diviértete!" dijo Kugga algo molesto.

"No gracias, tengo mucha diversión justo aquí viendo como mis amigos se divierten mientras bailan. Además será mejor que me quede sobrio para conducir a casa cuando ustedes tengan que orinar por borrachos"

Kunou Shotarou resoplo burlonamente "Callate Takumi bien sabemos que tienes una alta tolerancia al alcohol, has bebido más de un six tu solo"

"Oh! Ya recuerdo que" dijo Hinata alegremente "Fue cuando entramos a la universidad!"

Tora respondió "Sí" antes de inclinarla hacia atrás el tiro en la mano. Tora agarro su copa hacia abajo y suspiró felizmente. Se levantó bruscamente y dijo al resto "ahora si me perdonan bola de perdedores, yo voy a subir en la pista de baile para explotar este lugar"

"Eres tan playboy" dijo Hinata antes de unírsele

Sakurai y Takumi observaban a sus amigos como exageraron se levantaron de sus sillas haciendo una declaración estúpida. "Permanecerás aquí Takumi?" preguntó.

Él lo miro y le sonrió. "No te preocupes por mí, ve allá y diviértete un poco"

Sakurai sonrió "Por supuesto" dio la vuelta y cominava hacia Tora que estaba invitando a una chica a bailar.

Takumi miro a sus amigos. Seguro que sus acciones eran un fastidio para el pero no los cambiaria en el mundo. Los había conocido en la escuela primaria y se habían hecho buenos amigos incluso hasta ahora que se encontraban en la universidad en licenciatura, todos seguían muy unidos a pesar de los celos de Tora y la actitud fría e indiferente de Takumi.

El suspiro profundamente agradeciendo tener buenos amigos, pero al mirar al frente vio a des mujeres sonreírle y sentarse junto a él.

"Hey…. Guapo!" dijo una de ellas completamente ebria "No quisieras bailar con nosotras?"

Takumi las miro con frialdad "No gracias" dijo con cortesía pero también con firmeza.

"Awwwwwwwww vaaamoos amiiigooo te peeerdeeraaaassss deee muchoooo!" dijo un hombre detrás llevándose a las dos mujeres.

"Tsk" Takumi escucho a alguien decirlo atrás de el. Volteo su cabeza para ver al camarero irritado sacudiendo su cabeza en repugnancia.

"Hombre idiota con alto contenido hormonal" murmuro para ella misma, volvió a sacudir su cabeza antes de limpiar la barra mientras una obscura aura crecía fuera de ella. Takumi se le auedo mirando un rato, no era muy frecuente ver a un "barman" que fuera chica.

Al sentir la mirada penetrante de Takumi ella levanto la mirada "Que?" pregunto sin rodeos.

"Puede traerme un vaso de Guiness" pidió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ella asistió con su cabeza sirviéndola en frente de él y dándosela.

"Desea algo más?" pregunto amablemente

"Si, por favor" Takummi respondió y ella levanto una ceja.

"Y que sería eso?" pregunto sabiendo que la petición seria inusual.

"Que pueda disfrutar de tu encantadora compañía"

" Si claro, que es lo que realmente quieres?"

"Acaso no estoy autorizado a solicitar la compañía de una hermosa dama mientras disfruto una copa" pregunto exasperadamente.

Ella inhalo "No, realmente solo te estás avergonzando" los ojos de Takumi se ampliaron por el rechazo continuo, no le gustaba el hecho de haber a una chica al hazar comenzar a coquetearle, aun siendo una camarera, y que lo rechazara dos veces sorprendentemente seguidas, después de todo el no era delo tipo de los que eran rechazados.

La chica se alejo para atender a otros clientes, los ojos de Takumi la siguieron fijándose en los detalles en ella.

La chica era bastante alta y su cabello estaba agarrado con una liga en una linda y elegante coleta de lado, llevava botas con cadenas finas y un tacón bastante alto hacen parecer más alto (no más alto que él). Su uniforme, aparte de las botas de bar consistió en una minifalda negra que estaba a varios centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y una elegante camisa blanca. La camisa era básicamente una camisa de cuello blanca con una corbata negra colgando. También llevaba unas medias negras. A pesar de la ropa que llevaba ella se veía elegante y refinada.

Ella había intentado cubrir la mayor cantidad de piel posible. El se fijo en su escaso maquillaje, que consistía en un ligero lápiz labial, un rímel que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos color dorado.

La chica dejo momentáneamente la limpieza para dirigir su mirada a Takumi quien al ver su rostro se sonrió, si el no fuera un cliente y no estuviera trabajando lo hubiera levantado, llevándolo afuera y pateodo fuertemente su trasero, asi que solo pudo enojarse. Takumi se rio al ver su reacción y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Takumi sonrio al camarero había intuido pero por variedad vamos a llamarlo una sonrisa presumida. Levantó su copa lentamente a sus labios y tomó un sorbo profundo. Él colocó su copa en la mesa para ver a la hermosa camarera alejándose de su sección y servirles algo a algunos clientes del otro lado del bar.

Divertidamente observaba como un hombre borracho intento coquetearle pero ella descaradamente rechazó su oferta. En cambio el recogió la Copa con la mano, había analizado por un momento y después la misma bebida en su copa y cayó frente a su mano vacía. Ella olió arrogancia antes de regresarse a un trío de muchachas para atenderlas.

Takumi levantó su vaso y se niveló a los ojos. Se quedó mirando el estante lleno de botellas por el oro de su bebida. El mundo parecía distorsionado y redondeado a través del cristal y por alguna razón que lo consoló.

A pesar de su interés por la mujer al azar él todavía prefiere estar en casa leyendo un buen libro, jugar en su consola de juegos, cocinar algo al azar o incluso mirando por la ventana de su penthouse suite. Tomó otro trago de su vaso antes de colocarla en el mostrador. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que la niña había desaparecido y que un nuevo tipo había tomado su lugar. Takumi rápidamente terminó su bebida antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida. Tocó el hombro de Tora y le dijo en voz baja al oído: "Volveré mas tarde"

Tora miró extrañado a su amigo ingenuo. De todos ellos Takumi era el único que nunca había tenido una novia. Incluso el idiota Hinata había encontrado recientemente una linda chica que estaba totalmente enamorado. Sakurai ha estado saliendo con su ahora prometido ( futura esposa) a desde segundo semestre de la universidad. Incluso Shotarou que solía tener miedo de las chicas tena una novia.

"Haz lo que quieras." Tora dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Takumi le devolvió la mirada y se dirigió rápidamente a través del club más allá de las parejas bailando y besándose. Él tuvo que empujar más allá de algunos grupos y tuvo que esconderse mientras caminaba por los demás. Después de casi dos minutos de maniobras difíciles, finalmente salió del club.

Él vio la cabeza del gran gorila (guardia del bar) y paso a través de las puertas. Terminó en la parte delantera del edificio y miró a su alrededor para ver si la chica ya había salido. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él no la vio y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la parte trasera del edificio.

Takumi pasó por el pequeño callejón y se puso contra la pared que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de atrás. El callejón era pequeño y bastante sucio. Había basura en las esquinas y también grandes bolsas negras de basura cerca de la puerta.

Takumi sólo tuvo que esperar un rato antes de que la misteriosa camarera saliera a través del edificio. En comparación con su uniforme de la barra su ropa normal era mucho más normal. Llevaba un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscura aún emparejados con sus botas hasta las rodillas y su camisa era un negro camiseta con un diseño de dragón rojo.

Mientras caminaba por la puerta estaba jugueteando con su chaqueta ligera y jalandola hacia adelante. Takumi se fijo en los auriculares que cuelgan alrededor de su cuello y el cable que va a un bolsillo de suspantalones. Tenía una pequeña mochila colgando de su brazo derecho y una vez que había jalado su chaqueta se la quita.

De repente se puso nerviosa al sentir una mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Takumi. Sus ojos se endurecieron y se quemaban como un fuego peligroso. "que es lo que quieres? " dijo lentamente, pero con una voz mortal.

Takumi levantó las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado. "Cálmate", dijo con una voz suave. Sus ojos se habían suavizado también.

La mujer no se había movido en absoluto. "¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó de nuevo esta vez más calmada.

"Quería hablar con tigo", dijo sin moverse de su lugar en la pared.

"Por qué"-preguntó sin rodeos.

Takumi se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello torpemente. "Honestamente... No sé", respondió, mirándola "Yo ... yo no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que quería disfrutar de tu compañía."

La chica levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Takumi se dio cuenta de que ella hacia eso muy a menudo. "Bueno, entonces... ¿cómo me vas a convencer?" -preguntó ella con diversión. Ella se había dado cuenta claramente que Takumi no era el playboy que parecía ser.

La cabeza de Takumi volteo y la vio sonriendo con diversión. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió "¿Me dejas que te invite a una copa?", le preguntó.

La mujer arrugó la nariz con disgusto (Takumi pensó que se veía un poco linda). "Por favor, yo trabajo aquí. ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría volver allí?"

Takumi rió "Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué te parece una cena?"

La mujer sonrió y se acercó más a Takumi "la cena suena bien." Takumi le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano. La chica lo miró por un momento antes de tomarla.

Los dos salieron del callejón en silencio, un feliz silencio. El tipo de silencio que se siente cuando uno te sientas en el suelo y miras fijamente las estrellas y parece que no puedes despegar los ojos de inmediato.

"Oh, espera! Me olvidé de preguntarte tu nombre!" dijo la voz de Takumi destruyendo completamente la paz.

La chica suspiro "Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki" dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

"Misaki soy Usui Takumi, mucho gusto"


End file.
